The Mix Feeling of Love
by siwonniesm
Summary: very short drabble. tentang perasaan Siwon dan Kyuhyun terhadap satu sama lain. WonKyu!


**The Mixed Feeling of Love 1**

 **WONKYU**

" _Because love is getting stronger through its ups and downs"_

.

In Love

 ** _Kyuhyun_**

Jika jatuh cinta itu adalah saat jantungmu berdetak berjuta-juta kali lebih cepat. Ya, Kyuhyun telah jatuh cinta

Membutuhkan sedikit waktu untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun menyadari jika hatinya telah dicuri oleh seseorang. Cinta ini tidak akan bisa disebut cinta pada pandangan pertama, karena Kyuhyun memang tidak jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa menghitung pada pandangan keberapa dia jatuh cinta pada pria itu.

Tapi yang Kyuhyun tahu, dia telah menatap pria dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak biasa, perasaan yang tidak pernah ada sebelumnya. Waktu berjalan begitu lambat saat Kyuhyun melalui harinya tanpa kehadiran pria itu. Dan Kyuhyun bahagia saat bersamanya namun hatinya berdetak lebih kencang dan sentuhan sekecil apapun saja dapat dengan mudah membuat pipinya bersemu merah.

Saat itu Kyuhyun tahu dirinya telah jatuh cinta. Lebih dalam dari yang dia bayangkan sebelumnya. Jatuh cinta pada seorang Choi Siwon.

 ** _Siwon_**

 _Love at first sight?_

Siwon pasti akan tertawa bila seandainya pria itu mendengar sesoranh mengatakan itu padanya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Siwon tidak pernah mempercayai tentang sebuah omong kosong yang biasa disebut cinta pada pandangan pertama. Ayolah! Tidak pernah ada hal semacam itu di dunia ini. Bukankah akan sangat konyol ketika kau menemukan diri terjebak dalam permainan peri cinta yang disebut cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Karena bagi Siwon, cinta akan selalu membutuhkan proses. Seperti bertemu, saling mengenal, merasa nyaman satu sama lain, saling menyukai lalu benih cinta itu bersemi dan mekar ketika cinta itu berbalas. Bukankah itulah yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh pria atau wanita manapun jika tidak ingin jatuh cinta?

Tapi Siwon berhenti mempercayai teori yang dia buat dan mengingkari aturannya ketika dia bertemu dengan seorang pria manis berambut _ebony_ disebuah taman sebelum dia pergi ke lokasi syuting ( _read:_ _ **The Very First Meet**_ )

Bahkan Siwon tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum ketika memikirkan ekspresi-ekspresi lucu yang dibuat oleh wajah yang tidak pernah absen menghantui otaknya sejak pertemuan mereka. Siwon mengira dirinya memang benar-benar sudah gila. _But no, he is not crazy. He is insane._ Siwon termakan oleh teori dan lelucon yang dibuatnya sendiri.

Karena sepertinya Siwon jatuh cinta. Dan ya, cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Siwon mungkin tidak mempercayai ada cinta pada pandangan pertama tapi Siwon percaya pada takdir. Jika jatuh cinta dan takdir memiliki benang merah yang saling terhubung. Maka ya, dengan lantang Siwon berani mengatakan dia jatuh cinta. Jika jatuh cinta adalah ketika kau tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan orang itu barang satu detik saja. Maka ya, Siwon jatuh cinta. Jika jatuh cinta adalah ketika kau merasakan hatimu seperti akan terpisah dari ragamu karena perasaan aneh tapi tak juga berhenti membuatmu tersenyum seperti orang gila. Maka ya, Choi Siwon benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada pria manis berambut _ebony_ yang dia temui dulu.

Cho Kyuhyun.

Jealousy

 ** _Kyuhyun_**

Kata ini adalah hal yang paling benci untuk Kyuhyun akui. Tapi Kyuhyun adalah seorang pembohong jika dia mengatakan dia tidak pernah merasakannya. _Jealousy_ , mendengarnya saja sudah membuat Kyuhyun memutar bola mata. Kata-kata yang memuakkan dan membuatmu merasa lelah dan seperti ingin menyerah saja pada keadaan.

Kyuhyun pernah… Tidak! Kyuhyun sering merasakannya. Bahkan jauh sebelum hubungan _so called_ pacaran _or whatever_ Kyuhyun membencinya. Kyuhyun ingin menghapus semua perasaan itu dihatinya. Tapi perasaan itu tidak juga sudi pergi darinya. Bahkan perasaan itu terus menggelayutinya saat mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apapun.

Kyuhyun sering bertanya-tanya apa alasan Tuhan menciptakan perasaan semacam ini. Perasaan yang menyebalkan dan menyiksa disaat yang bersamaan. Kyuhyun membencinya.

Tapi Kyuhyun lebih benci dan tidak suka saat Siwon bersama orang lain yang menurut radarnya akan membahayakan hubungan mereka. Kyuhyun menginginkan Siwon hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. _Okay_ , mungkin itu terdengar sangat posesif tapi siapa yang peduli. Yang Kyuhyun pedulikan hanya Siwon, Siwon dan Siwon. Mungkin bagian ini hanya Kyuhyun dan Tuhan yang tahu. Kyuhyun terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya. Tolong rahasiakan bagian ini! Atau anggap saja tidak pernah ada yang mendengarnya!

Kyuhyun membenci Siwon saat melihat pria itu bersama orang tanpanya dan terlihat bahagia. Kyuhyun membenci kenyataan bahwa ada orang lain yang bisa membuat Siwon tersenyum bahagia selain dirinya. Selain itu Kyuhyun juga tidak menyukai perasaan menghimpit didadanya dan begitu sesak saat dia merasakan perasaan yang biasa orang-orang sebut cemburu.

Cemburu? Jealousy? _Yuck!_ dua kata bermakna sama yang selalu menjadi target utama pembunuhan Kyuhyun sepanjang hidupnya. Karena saat Kyuhyun merasaan perasaan itu hidupnya akan jauh dari ketenangan.

Tapi Kyuhyun akan menyukainya jika Choi Siwon yang merasakannya. Karena Kyuhyun akan merasa begitu dicintai oleh Siwon. _Sometimes, jealousy isn't bad at all_

 ** _Siwon_**

 _Jealousy? Gosh! That bloody word, Siwon hate it, so much!_

Bisakah bagian ini di- _skip_ saja dari _part_ Siwon? Tidak? Siwon hanya bisa menggeram sambil mengepalkan tangannya saja jika ada seseorang yang menyinggung kata ini. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Siwon kesal. Siwon benci saat ada seseorang yang mendekati Kyuhyun- **nya**. Apalagi menyentuh! Siwon bersumpah akan mematahkan jari-jari kurang ajar itu. Baiklah! Siwon sudah berpikir terlalu jauh.

Mungkin yang sangat jelas terlihat disini adalah Siwon enggan atau tidak akan pernah sudi berbagi pada siapapun jika itu menyangkut Kyuhyun- **nya**. Karena Kyuhyun hanya miliknya.

Tapi Siwon sulit sekali untuk menghindar perasaan _you-know-what_. Ya, benar karena Siwon posesif. Siwon tidak akan pernah meyangkal itu karena memang benar. Dan Siwon bangga dengan itu. Bukankaj cinta harus ditunjukkan? Dengan keposesifannya? Ya tentu saja! _Why not_? Karena Siwon terlalu takut kehilangan Cho Kyuhyun membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Siwon ingin mati.

 _Everything is always worth it, when it comes to Cho Kyuhyun._

 **.**

 **.**

Siwon dan Kyuhyun mungkin terlihat begitu serasi dan paduan yang begitu pas untuk satu sama lain. Tapi ada begitu banyak perbedaan yang mencolok diantara mereka. Bahkan dari penampilan saja mereka sudah terlihat berbeda. _But who cares anyway. They don't need to be perfect, what they need in reality is the perfect love which can make their differences fade away. Because Love is no boundaries._

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
